


the many ships of fate stay high school

by discipleofyaoi05



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adults acting like kids, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, except sakura and rin's parents, kariya needs a hug, kiritsugu and irisviel are divorced, lancelot is open to give hugs, lots of ships, not as evil kirei, sakura is kariyas adopted daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discipleofyaoi05/pseuds/discipleofyaoi05
Summary: lots of relationship dramas in fate stay high school and this documents the events to happen. also lots of yaoi.
Relationships: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada | Ruler/Semiramis | Assassin of Red, Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei, Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Saber, Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet, Lancelot of the Lake | Saber/Matou Kariya, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	the many ships of fate stay high school

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this weekly

Kariya pov

“Now class to finish off you just………” I said before being interrupted by the loud screech of the school bell then the proceeding sounds of the class rushing out the class like a horde of elephants. With a sigh I turned around and proceed to slump in my chair and then I let out an even bigger sigh. ‘hey at least it is the weekend tomorrow and sakura is home so maybe we can go somewhere fun’ I think causing a small smile to come to my face. 

Slowly I reach under my desk grabbing my small backpack and then proceeding to shove all my stuff in my bag but halfway through shoving my laptop in my bag, there is loud Bing from my phone. As I open it there is a message on the teacher's group chat. ‘oh, great what crazy plan is it this time’.

** Text pov **

** Teachers of the universe  **

**The big guy (Iskandar):** my compatriots what say we all go get drinks together

**Excalibur (Artoria):** yeah, I can join you in the partaking of drinks.

**I’m a wizard(waver):** me too

**I’m toxic(Semiramis):** me three and Amakusa you have to come too

**Porcupine (Amakusa Shiro):** I guess I’ll join too then

**Excalibur (Artoria):** what about you irisviel

**Holy grail (irisviel):** yeah maybe if I can find Illya a babysitter

**Excalibur (Artoria):** couldn’t you ask kiritsugu to have her for a day 

**Holy grail (irisviel):** yeah normally but he is actually out on a date

**White hair is cool (Kariya):** irisviel sakura is having a sleepover at my house with rin if it okay Illya can hang out with them while you're having drinks then you can pick her up afterward.

**Holy grail (irisviel):** Kariya you’re a lifesaver so yes I'll be getting those drinks

**I’m toxic(Semiramis):** also, where are we getting those drinks from

**The big guy (Iskandar):** ………… a pub

**I’m toxic(semiramis): *sigh***

**Excalibur (Artoria): *sigh***

**Porcupine (Amakusa Shiro): *sigh***

**I’m a wizard(waver):** okay how about that new chaldea place that opened nearby

**I’m toxic(Semiramis):** I swear to god waver if it's like last time you will suffer

**I’m a wizard(waver):** what do you mean I thought it was nice right guys

**Holy grail (irisviel):** no

**The big guy (Iskandar):** no

**Excalibur (Artoria):** no

**Porcupine (Amakusa Shiro):** no

**White hair is cool (Kariya):** it was okay

**I’m a wizard(waver): thank you Kariya at least some people have manners here**

**I’m toxic(Semiramis): no Kariya is just to nice to say make your own beer was boring for all of us and I’m a chemistry teacher**

**I’m a wizard(waver): it was not making your own beer it was deconstructed beer that you had to mix to make and this place serves normal alcohol**

**I’m toxic(Semiramis): okay but if I so much as see the word deconstructed ill deconstruct you.**

**I’m a wizard(waver): yes, queen salty of, also, guys should we invite the new guy**

** Kariya pov **

But before I could read anymore there was a sudden loud bang causing me to jump and fall out of my chair and straight on too the floor. ‘today is just perfect’ I thought as I lay on the cold floor ‘that all-nighter really tired me out so maybe I should have a small nap here’ I think as I feel my eyes slowly close and fall into the abyss of sleep.

Next thing I was being furiously being shaken awake and someone saying “hey you okay” over and over again. So as my eyes open, I am met with the sight of two amazing light purple eyes staring intensely at me. When he sees my eyes open a small smile comes to his face before changing back to a small scowl. “it is good to see you are okay, you gave me quite a scare I heard a thud in here and saw you laying on the floor” the purple-haired man said before he proceeded to stand up and offer his hand out to me.

“yeah sorry for any stress I caused, there was a loud banging sound and it shocked me causing me to fall out of my chair and hit the floor and I fell asleep,” I said while scratching my head awkwardly and giving a small laugh as I then proceed to grab his hand and then before I could stand I was hauled up suddenly by the purple-haired stranger.

“oh, sorry that bang was me I dropped some of the exercise equipment I was carrying but that doesn’t explain why you were sleeping on the floor,” he says with a tilt of his head but with this, I finally get to see him fully and notice how handsome he is. ‘be banished gay thoughtlets he is probably straight anyway’ I think as I note how his eyes are amazing.

**“** oh, I was tired and the floor felt nice,” I said before realizing I just made myself sound just a little bit weird. ‘well done me not only do you look like a corpse, but you said to the handsome stranger is the floor felt nice you moron’ I mentally scolded myself.

“well that’s a unique place to sleep but I can’t judge I have slept in weirder places,” he said with a small smile appearing again as he put his hand out. “also, it nice to meet you my name is Lancelot kyrielight I'm the new pe teacher”.

“Ohh I'm Kariya, Kariya matou nice to meet you Mr. kyrielight” I said as I took his hand to shake as he suddenly grabs my hand he pulls me forward and places his other hand under my chin and turns my head to the side as he then suddenly leans inches away from my face and I can feel my face brighten up. ‘okay keep calm Kariya this is probably all a joke’ I think to try to distract myself.

Then suddenly he retracts his hand and steps back rubbing the back of his head similar to how did it earlier and his face is bright red. “I'm sorry I thought you had a bruise and had to check” he stutters as he turns his head away. “also, sorry what was your name again I couldn’t hear it,” he said sounding even more embarrassed.

“oh, its Kariya,” I said with a smile “Nice to meet you”

“wait,” he said as he suddenly grabbed a backpack, which I just noticed was thrown on the floor, which then he placed it on my desk and opened it then proceeded to rummage around it for a while before he grabbed something and pulled out a letter. “are you a Kariya matou”

“yes,” I said awkwardly a bit confused.

“Okay good I have been searching for you all day, not in a creeping way,” he said with a small chuckle as he corrected himself before handing the letter over to me. “I was told to give this to you when I got transferred here “

“by who,” I asked curiously as I started to look at the letter.

“from your grandfather Zoeken,” he said with a smile “yeah he said he wanted me to deliver this to you saying to make sure you are okay he seemed like a really nice guy”. Then he suddenly noticed I was scrunching up the paper and then immediately throwing it out of my open window.

“hey what was that for,” he asked looking a bit confused “your grandfather probably spent a lot of time writing that”

“one he is not my grandad he is my father, two he likes me as much as a vampire likes the sun, three he probably wants something from me,” I said while as I went back to packing up my stuff.

“okay he said he would say that so gave me a second copy,” he said as he pulled another letter out as then proceeded to read it. “to my dear Kariya I invite you and sakura to attend the matou Christmas party this year…...”

“it’s a trap,” I said with a groan

“and before you say it’s a trap, I only want to get to see you again and apologize for all I did and I would like to meet my granddaughter sakura so please just consider and also please do recycle this paper instead of throwing the paper out your window your loving father zouken matou. See the only wants to connect” Lancelot said with a smile but I couldn’t focus on that as I felt my blood began to boil.

“If he wants to apologize, he can say it to my face” I growled as I grabbed my bag and stormed out. Then tripped over my laces but just catching myself before I hit the floor ‘uhh I made myself look like an idiot’

** Lancelot pov **

‘way to go stupid you pissed off the cute guy you just met’ I thought with a massive sigh


End file.
